It will be appreciated that a multitude of adjustable armrests for task chairs have been disclosed by the prior art. However, it is recognized that stability and reliability continue to be recognized challenges for the adjustable armrest structures of the prior art. Moreover, smooth and easy operation remain relatively elusive in the field of adjustable armrests. Instead, many armrests of the prior art are wobbly and prone to malfunction and unreliable operation.
Accordingly, an adjustable armrest that is stable, smooth and easy in operation, and reliable would represent a useful advance in the art.